


A Second Kiss

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Soul Mates [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demisexuality, Kissing, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Summer is drawing to a close and the busy college semester looms ahead. Anders finds himself wishing summer would last a little longer.





	A Second Kiss

Anders sat in one of the lounge deck chairs at the Estate. His knees were sucked up close to his chest with his arms around them and his chin resting on top. Carver was doing laps in the pool and he didn’t really want anyone to see what that may or may not be doing to him. Garrett was on the deck at the barbeque, Leandra was inside making a side dish for their supper and he wasn’t sure where Bethany was.

He tracked his young man’s progress back and forth in the water. His back muscles flexed as he moved his arms. He kicked his legs and they propelled him forward, his arms pulling through the water at the same time. It was a wonder to behold but Anders’ attention was only half on Carver moving effortlessly through the water showing off his body now that Anders was actually looking. Things were less awkward between them since the last storm. Carver was a little bolder around his family and less apt to run away at the first hint of discomfort.

Summer was nearing its end however and Anders found himself not looking forward to his classes. There would be less time overall to be together and the chance that they might possibly share a class or run into each other at the college was slim. Carver still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and had only taken general things. Then there were their jobs. What started out as a summer job had, for Carver, moved into a year round one. Those schedules weren’t likely to mesh well either.

“Do you need a tissue?” Bethany said as she sat in the chair next to him.

“What?” Anders asked in confusion.

“You’re drooling,” she said with a little smirk.

Anders smiled and rolled his eyes. “Maybe a little. He’s… yeah.”

“Carver hasn’t been quite as tense lately,” Bethany said after a while.

Anders nodded and wondered if she was fishing for something. He watched Carver swim a couple more laps and sighed heavily. “I don’t want summer to be over,” he said unhappily. “He’s… we’re finally feeling comfortable with each other and when classes start I’ll hardly ever see him.”

“It won’t be like that,” Bethany said. “You might not see each other as much but you will see each other.”

He scowled at her for a moment and turned back to the pool. Carver reached the end and instead of going under and turning he pulled himself up and sat on the side. Their eyes met as he pushed his hair off of his face. Anders watched as he stood and turned, trying not to focus on his wet shorts and the way they clung to him. He grabbed a towel that sat on a nearby table and patted his face with it before heading in their direction.

“Now you’re drooling,” Bethany said.

The grin was clearly audible in her tone and Anders tore his eyes away from his soulmate to send another scowl at her. Her eyes were sparkling and the grin she wore was indeed wide. Carver sat carefully on the unused long end of his chair, almost close enough to have sat on his toes. He leaned a little and rubbed the soul mark on the back of Anders’ neck. Anders closed his eyes and exhaled a slow breath as the warm wholeness spread through him.

“Don’t tease Beth,” Carver said irritably. “It’s not his fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” she shot back sternly. “Stop sulking. Both of you.”

Anders opened his eyes just in time to see the disapproving look she gave them. Bethany stood then walked away in a huff. Carver moved his hand and he sighed at the loss but watched him use the towel intently.

“You are drooling though,” said Carver softly.

“And I think you’ve been encouraging me to,” Anders said. Embarrassment started drifting through the bond and Anders knew he was right. He sighed heavily and leaned against the chair back. “I’m also sulking.”

“And I’m not?” he snorted. “I’m going to be in class not able to pay attention because that invisible string between us wants to yank us together.”

“I’ll do my best not to do that.”

“I’ve pulled on that too.” Carver sighed and glanced at him. “We can text each other I guess.”

“Just don’t get caught. Some professors are completely obnoxious about cell phones. Not that I blame them I guess. Anyway. Why are you… showing off so much lately?”

“Well. I was hoping that seeing you interested would… help me be more interested.”

“Is it working?”

“Not really.”

Carver sighed and wrapped an arm around his upright knees. He sighed again and rested his head on his arm. Anders felt his wet hair on his knees and the wet fabric of his trunks on his toes. Rising up a little he ran his fingers through his wet locks and let his fingers drift down to Carver’s soul mark. The tension slowly left him.

“I’m thoroughly enjoying staring at you,” Anders said softly. “And I wouldn’t mind if you continued but only if you wish to continue. Desire for your partner isn’t something that should be forced.”

He nodded and sat up. “I like the way you look at me though so…”Carver shrugged self-consciously and smiled. “I’m going to change.”

Anders smiled and nodded. He watched Carver stand and head for the house. When he disappeared inside Anders had the feeling that Carver wanted him to follow. A few minutes went by and he stood, stretched then headed for the house. The other two Hawke siblings paid little attention to him but Leandra hollered for him when he passed by the kitchen. She indicated several bowls on the counter and he picked up a couple to help her take them to the table on the deck in the yard.

“Is everything all right?” she asked softly. “I’ve watched you mooning after him all evening.”

“Carver?” Anders said as he set the two bowls on the long wooden table.

She nodded and they walked back inside the kitchen. Anders felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Not only had Bethany noticed something off Leandra had as well. “Ah. It’s the start of the coming semester. We’ll both be so busy and won’t have as much time together and… I’m not looking forward to it.”

Leandra smiled and patted his hand. “I’m sure you’ll find ways to see each other. Don’t spend this precious time moping.”

Anders smiled sheepishly and nodded. He watched her take another bowl to the back yard and then hurried up the stairs. Carver’s room was halfway down the upstairs hall and he found the door closed. He knocked before slipping inside and found Carver sitting on his bed, wearing a pair of shorts and holding a t-shirt.

“What was that about?” he asked before slipping the shirt over his head.

“Your mother noticed me sulking,” Anders said as he sat on the bed as well. “She… basically told me to knock it off.”

Anders flopped back as Carver snorted. “You’ll have to let me know if Garrett says anything to you about it.”

“He might. I seem to be pretty obvious at the moment.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“I think we’re a little confused,” Anders said after a chuckle. “You’re the one who’s supposed to be sulking and I’m supposed to be cheering you up.”

“Maybe that’s why they noticed.” Carver appeared over him and ran a finger down his jaw. “Me being grumpy is normal. This… might sound stupid but… It makes me happy that you’d rather be with me.”

“That’s not stupid at all,” said Anders.

Carver stroked down his cheek again, an intense look on his face that he’d seen only once before. Anders tentatively cupped his cheek hoping to draw him closer. Instead of leaning down Carver rose up and knelt over him. He scooted up onto the bed a little more so that Carver’s knees were at his hips and his hands were braced on the bed above his shoulders. For a few heartbeats they stared at one another then their lips met.

It was a lot like their first kiss but rather than push him away Anders held his sides to try and keep him close. Their lips met again, a little more firm and much less tentative. Anders, his eyes now half shut, touched Carver’s lips with his tongue briefly. His eyes shut completely and he groaned softly at the first hesitant touch of their tongues. He wanted so much more but let Carver pull away from him. There was a brief knock on the door moments later and Anders took a deep calming breath.

“Everything’s ready,” Bethany yelled through the door.

“Be there in a second,” Carver hollered back.

“I think I need a more than a second,” Anders murmured as he opened his eyes.

Carver looked down their bodies, saw his tented shorts and smiled. “From a kiss?”

“I was so busy avoiding you I missed you filling out.” Anders ran his hands briefly up and down Carver’s sides. “You turn me on like crazy.”

He leaned down and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before he backed off of the bed. “I’ll uh… see you down there.”

Anders took another deep breath as Carver fled his room. He wasn’t surprised at Carver’s sudden retreat, just ecstatic that he wanted the kiss in the first place. Why it had happened now Anders would need to think on. For the moment though he closed his eyes and slipped his hand down his shorts.


End file.
